Shinobi Sage King
by ds hero
Summary: "I once was the heir of my clan until they see me as a failure, I have left the nation and was adopted to the Royal Family, but fake my death to find the diesis that was killing the empire. I just hope that my past won't catch up." Tatsumi is Naruto, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own anything but the story

Shinobi Sage King1: Kill the return

Forest near the capital

Two men were riding through the forest when the ground was shaking and a dragon like beast appear from below. "It an earth dragon! Run!" One of them say, both ran as fast as they can, but the beast was close and about to strike when out of the shadow, a boy cut of its horns off. "First class risk species, Earth Dragon, huh… not even worth killing." A boy with brown hair and a broadsword say as the beast begin to strike. "Weak." The boy run on the arm and jumps, red energy covers the sword as he dives in. "it over." He whispers as a red line form on the beast's neck while the boy landed on the other side. The head slide off and blood was bleeding away. "A… amazing…!" The boy turns to the two men and smile. "Hello, my name is Tatsumi and can you take me to the capital cause i'm going to be the best." The two men look at each other before one of them respond. "Why do you want to be the best in a place filled with monsters?" Tatsumi respond easily. "Because I'm going to help two friends of mine plus the village I was living before need money."

(break)

A blonde boy with red tips was brought to throne room with some guards, in the room is the king, the queen, and the newborn prince, as well as a fat guy. "Hello there, do you know why you are here." The boy nodded as he responds. "Yes, I defeated I top class danger beast with something that a normal begin could." "Yes, someone as young as you shouldn't have power like you use. If you tell us your name, then with all my power, you be adopted into the royal family." the fat guy feels a bit angry before calming down as he boy cry in joy. "The name the people gave to me before abandon me was Naruto, but now I want to be name Sage."

(break)

"Wake Up!" Tatsumi was awoken to see a blue version of himself, with his hair spiked out like lightning bolts. "Blue, what is it?" "I got a message from the Bijuus saying that most of the hosts that have a chunk of their chakra were captured and collated, only 8 and 9 are left before the red clouds will come to us." Tatsumi think in his mind before he speaks. "Tell Kurama and his siblings to leave the nation and hide in one of the dangerous land until I reclaim the Empire. Have Light be ready to guide them when I release him from my body." "right."

Out of the mind

Tatsumi woke up from his mindscape and saw that one of the men was about to touch him. "You're awake, good. We about to drop you head because we need to carry on our job." Tatsumi grab his bag and hop off. "That okay, I need a good run now. I tell the Royal Guard about your good deed when I make it." As he walks along the road to the entrance, he stops and walk off the road and go behind a boulder. "Light Ego Guardian Release" A white light was glowing from Tatsumi's stomach before a white orb came out and reform into a white version of himself with his hair shaped like feathers, with art supply. "Light, I hope you not busy for a while." "Not at all chosen one, it time for my usual landscape painting, see you late." Angel wings form on his back as he flew to the sky. 'I hope I see my Kunoichis when I get in.' Tatsumi thought as he walks back on the path.

An hour later

"Yeah, well I hope you be resigning to the death job!" 'Can't believe they didn't give me a chance to prove I'm worth ranking next to the greatests.' Tatsumi thought as he walks through the crowd, unaware that a blonde was follow him. 'The capital seems fine now, but when night hits the demons come out to play.' He saw some wanted posters and see someone who he thought was supposed to be with someone else. 'So Black join a group call Night Raid, I bet my so call death had affected both her and White that the two will kill each other after freeing the empire. Look like one of you have to wait to see me before the three of us form a family.' he thought as he turns around and run into a pair of boobs, and he has a thing for them and booties. He back away and look up to see a blonde girl. "You seem trouble young lad, should this Onee-san here lead you a hand?" Tatsumi switch between staring at the lady's face and breasts before laying his right hand on her left boob and squeeze carefully, leaking chakra from the thumb to the nipple it was rubbing on. "Never thought a young lady like you has a cup size this big." feelings proud of her looks, the blonde push the boy's head into her blossom with a hug. "What a kind boy, if you treat Onee-san to a meal, I will help you get into the royal guards."

At the bar

Tatsumi was eating ramen while the blonde was eating and drinking like there's no tomorrow. "Yeah~ alcohol in the daytime hits the spots!" Tatsumi sweat drop at the buzzed girl before asking. "So, how do you get commissioned?" "Simple, connections and cash. I know someone in the army and you have enough moolah, you be top class and much closer to the royal guards." Tatsumi took out a big pouch of golden coins and the girl was super happy. "Wow~ definitely enough, you got quite a bit!"

"I do a bit of hunting before arriving, but…" he grabs her other orb and pour chakra in the other nipple in secret. "First, you must promise you can get me in your group, and second, you need to kiss my forehead for good luck before i give you the money." thinking on how easy this is. "Sure." as she kisses his forehead, she grabs the bag and walk off. Tatsumi heads to the bathroom and had bump shoulder with a green haired boy.

The green haired boy walks to the blonde and sighed. "if you let people play with your babies for money, then I would have been broken all the time." "I only let him do as he pleased because he's a hunk." She said as rubs her milkers without knowing.

4 hours later

'Idiots, they need to watch for hidden fighters in the crowd.' Tatsumi thought as he walks away from beating two thugs. 'I need to rob the rich before joining Night Raid, thought if my black kunoichi couldn't recognize me through my disguise then I just mess with her while dropping hints.'


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Sage King2: Kill the reunion

 **At a mansion the next night**

'I can't believe that some rich pick a random off the streets and give them shelter.' Tatsumi thought. [It's possible that they hurt those they pick off and let them rotten to death.] a voice said in Tatsumi's head. 'You might be right Yellow, better look around and steal them before leaving.' Tatsumi took out a scroll and unrabble it, he put his hand on the seal for stealth and smoke covers him as he changed clothes. He now wears an Anbu uniform with a dragon mask and metal plated gloves. He starts ransacking the place and when he felt a ton of blood lust in the air, he sealed all his belongings and head to the roof.

(Break)

 _Sage was outside practicing his sword skill when he notices a girl with raven black hair and ruby red eyes. He stops and walk up to her. "Hello, what a pretty girl like you doing here?" the girl responded shyly. "I'm one of your body guards." Then her stomach growls. "Did you eaten anything?" She shook her head. "Well, I going to get some grill meats, want to join?" Her eyes were beaming. "I take that as a yes, my name is Tatsumi, what's your?" "Akame."_

 _(Break)_

 **Outside**

Akame had just finished killing most of the guard with one that was running away been shot on the head. "That my black kunoichi, but if Night Raid is here then that means…" Tatsumi turns around to see the rich girl, Aria, and the last guard running towards the shed. "What are you hiding there?" He drops a smoke bomb and disappears.

 **Ground**

"My lady, over here, hurry!" the guard told Aria as they ran. "What happening?" Aria asks. "Just go to the far-off shed for now! It'll be safe over there!" just then, Tatsumi appear in front of them with his sword in front. "Watch out!" the guard try to shot him down but Tatsumi zoom pass by him as a blue line on the torso before his upper body side off his lower body. "Eliminate." Akame was about to kill Aria, until Tatsumi blocks her. "Sorry but I can't let you kill her now." 'You have grown up beautiful and powerful, my black kunoichi of the night. Let's spar like old times.' "If you get in my way then you must be eliminated." Not knowing about the blonde woman, the two clashes blades. Akame try to get a clear hit, but Tatsumi was able block the katana with his sword or the plating of his gloves. After a few clashes, Tatsumi kick Akame's side and push her away. 'She is better than the last time we fought, let see if she can dodge this.' 'He fights like _him_ , stop it, he's dead and this is just a imposter copy _him._ Meaning he will try that.' 'Can't believe the boy can hit Akame so easily, I barely can't get a scratch before be defeated. And I'm rubbing my nipples again.' Tatsumi kick his sword at Akame before jumping into the air as Akame direct it and stab upward into his clothes. He falls to the ground, holding his heart.

"You won't even let your guard down and approach me?" Tatsumi said as he gets up. "I didn't feel it bite flesh." Akame replied as Tatsumi took out a stone totem out of his shirt. "The guys from the village protect me." 'I know that teigu can kill me if its cut me once.' "Let's continues shall we?" but before the two clash again, a familiar blonde grabs Akame. "Hold up." "What are you doing?" Akame said with a blank face. "We still have time right? I own this hunky lad a favor." the blonde turns to Tatsumi. "I want to pay you back." "Big boobs Onee-chan!" Tatsumi said which makes the blonde puff her chest up. "Thanks for the compliment; you always know how to treat a woman." Tatsumi removed his mask, making Aria feel shocked and betrayed. "If you mind telling me what going on, I will leave you to your work." "With pleasure, but it better if I shown you." The blonde then walk to the shed and kick the door open. Tatsumi look inside and see torturing devices, rotten bodies, and prisoners pleading for help. He as well saw his friend Sayo's body hanging from a rope. Some dark was about to be released out of him when he heard something. "Ta...tsu...mi… Tatsumi right? It's me…" "I… Ieyasu?" The main character reached his friend and listen to his story before passing away, since he was hanging on will alone. Akame was about to kill Aria but Tatsumi told them to stop,and before anyone asks, K.I. with dark energy filled the atmosphere as Tatsumi yells one word. "DIE!" He pass behind Aria with his sword out. A dark purple line form in the middle of her head and body as it spread across her while she split apart.

The blonde wonders if the hunk use a teigu while Akame remember only one person could do that attack as for Tatsumi, he only wish if his friends from the village should have stay there instead of helping him. "Could you lovely ladies take my friends bodies for me?" And before they respond, he throws a smoke bomb to the ground and disappears.

 **2 hours later**

"Could you stop rubbing yourself Leone, Lubbock going to die of blood loss!" A pinkette yelled to the said blonde while the said greenette has a giant nose bleed. "Can't help it Mine, it happens without me even notice. Right Bulacchi, Sheele, Akame?" The tallest in the group shrugs and the clumsy purplenet keeps fixing her glasses as the ravenette was deep in thought of the boy she faced. "Well, maybe when you guys take me to your hideout like Leone has promise before taking my money, then I can take off what I put inside." The entire group stops and turns to where the voice is to see Tatsumi eating ramen as he walks with them. "Who are you?" Mine order. "Well m'lady, I'm just a new member of Night Raid and will do all of the chores for the first week." The group of assassins huddle together on the topic, and after some pros and cons, the blonde hug him. "Welcome to the family!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Sage King3: Kill the Intruders

 **The next day**

Tatsumi was sitting in front of his friends' graves as a pair of boobs was place on top of his head. "Really Leone, you trying to tease me?" "It was worth a try, come on,it time I shown you around hot stuff." 'White will get predatorily if she and Leone met.'

(Break)

 _Sage and Akame were sparing when Sage stop. "What is it?" Akame asks Sage as he points toward the entrance. A blue hair girl walks in all flashy as she approaches the pair. "Are you the one call Sage?" Sage stares at the bluenette before responding. "That me, you must be the other bodyguard, please tell me your name if you could beautiful." "Esdeath, you seem so kind and yet you had killed to survive. I must know your strength." Esdeath said as she pulls out her rapier, Sage just grab a sword and ready himself. "It's a spar you want, then I'm going all out."_

 _(Break)_

 **In a faraway place**

Esdeath awoken from her sleep in a peaceful way before her face saddened. 'Sage, I promise to kill the person that causes your death before Akame and I join you in the afterlife.' She gets up and dress untils she heard a knock on the door. "Esdeath-sama, we're under attack!" 'The enemies are getting under my nerves, especially today's my me day and I was planning to go to the hot springs for some personal relaxing.*sigh* I guess it time to use Titan Strike if I want to finish quickly.' She grabs a 2 foot disk with scale like markings and attach it to her back before leaving her domain. 'Perhaps there a fighter that I could play around with, since only two people could have a chance of defeating me.'

 **at Night Raid hideout**

After meeting and knowing everyone else, and seen Leone being pounded to the ground, Tatsumi is now facing Najenda, the boss of Night Raid. 'Esdeath told me a lot about you, former general, it seems she took your right arm so you could live without being in the front line.' "I want to join." Najenda obverse Tatsumi, having a feeling she had met him before. "You do know that your actions will be hidden from the people as if you didn't exist." "Doesn't matter, I'm more focused on killing Prophet because he the reason why I want to be of the war." Almost all of them wonder why Tatsumi had a grudge on the Prime Minister while Akame started to see him as Sage. "By the way,all the chores are done." The group notice how clean the room becomes before looking up to see Tatsumi cleaning the lamp while walking on the ceiling, only for him to puff into smoke. "How?" Leone try to ask before smoke covers Tatsumi as he vanishes into thin air. "I'm a shinobi." Tatsumi whispers into her ear as he reappeared behind Leone before she slammed her fists into his stomach, but only a chair breaking about was heard as the real one walks into the room with a bowl of ramen. He continues to slurp up his meal as the rest just stare at him until he stop and covers his bowl. "Mine."

'Great, another Akame.' Most sweat drop as Leone imagine all the fun with the cloning technique while Akame becomes suspicions about Tatsumi. "So you're from the land of ninjas, I heard that they move in the shadow and one could kill an army of imperial soldiers then hide all evidences of the battle by bury them under group within seconds. Why would you come here?" "I didn't have a great life in the nation because the wars have affected the shinobi system; I have no choice but to leave as a child to avoid the chaos." Many thought that they were lucky to have a strong ally, but Akame knows that Sage is the only one who can pass through the divining storm wall, and then Lubbock had felt one of his strings moved. "Boss! We got intruders!" "Alright newbie, help us defense our base by killing them and you earned my trust." "Sure thing Najenda-sama but one question, do you dress as a boy to trick the enemies or you don't care on how you dress?"

 **Regrouping after dealing with the enemies**

"Well, that was easier than last time." Leone say as Sheele was about to trip, when Akame grab her as a leaf was cut in half as it flew by. " Lubbock! Why didn't you told us that you put more wires up!" "Come down Mine, that is not one of my or I would have remember and warn you." Then Akame dash to a bush and slam an enemy with her sheathed sword. "Where are the people that use the Buddy Gears?!" 'Buddy Gears?' The rest wonder as the enemy laughed. "What do you think you have a chance facing 6 of the lost weapons of Sage's, especial one link with a Teigu!" Akame just into her skirt's pocket and grab a cylinder, she press a button and a glowing staff of energy form before she jam it into the enemy's heart, before throwing the body to the enemy wire, causing it to be shocked into ashes. "Let's go." Akame said as she and everyone else head to the forest.

 **At the end of the forest**

6 people were waiting for Naid Raid to come in 6 different places, what they didn't know that they are being watch. "So, who get who?" Naruto say to four copies of him in four color version. There Blue, a yellow one with flame shape hair, a red with funnel style hail with a crack in the center top, and a dark color with hair spikes pointing up. "I'm aiming for the one with the extra arm, what about you Red." Blue said before asking the red clone. "The beast will feel my Force, what your flame tell you Yellow." Red asks the yellow clone. "My best bet is the gun, how about you Dark." Yellow ask the last clone. "Must… Save… Kitten!" Dark said as he listens to music. "That leave me with the boss and Light got the trapper if he come it time. Come on, it time to reclaim our children."


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobi Sage King 4: Kill the Combo

 **In a plain**

A man with three swords and a slash wrap around his torso stood still as Blue walks toward him while reading a book. "Three swords style, tricky but can be done." Blue said as he close his book before he took out a sickle and a rapier. "Let's dance." Blue dash at his opponent and begin to slash at him, but the slash grab a sword and block Blue, as the man cross slash him. Lucky Blue jump back and throw his weapons into the air, before aiming his left hand and fire bullets of blue energy which was block. "Using Arms Sash to hold the third sword and use it as a defence is just sad." "Shut up! Once I got all three powerful Teigu swords no one can stop me." Blue was silent since he know who have one of them and guess where the other two are, he grab his no-longer airborne weapons and combine them. The sickle become longer and the rapier became thicken. "Thank for anger me, now you will pay with your soul." Blue hold his scythe behind him as he stand still. "Slayer Boom" Blue dissapear and reappear behind the swordsman with blood on the blade and the Buddy Gear in the opposite hand as lines forms all over the body. "You should know it call Arms Slash became it go unlimited amount of arms beside the base arm." As Blue walk away, the enemy was dice into a bloody pile of death. "Wonder how the others are doing?"

 **In the woods**

Red was walking mightily when he block a claw slash from a man with part of his arm morph into a beast. "Your strengths is weak, not even worth fighting," Red said as he grab an one handed dual ax and one handed dual hammer. He jump into the air dive down for a ax slash, but the opponent change his legs to dash away before coming back to attack. "Not even taking the hit shown you are beneath me." Red said as he block each swipe. Shut up! I want to fight the girl in our group so i could enjoy myself but killing you to shut you up will do!" Red grab both of the enemy's arm before speaking. "You disgusts me," He then let go and press his palm on the chest. "Pierce Canon" Red grab the cape that was morphing the man's body before turning around. "Only one pure of heart could release the full strength of the Beast Cloak, even if they are a bit overwhelmed." He walk away in peace. "May our choosing one find a family."

 **At the rocky cliff**

Yellow walks toward the cliff when he jump out of the way from a bullet, a woman with a strange gun. "You know you should have stay hidden because now you're are in my mark." Yellow said, causing the girl to tched before she starts shooting at him from the cliff. Yellow took out a long bow which is also a naginata and has a 6 points star at the center and spin it to block to bullets before shooting arrows at her. She dodge and somehow change from small fast bullets to big powerful ones before shooting the cliff above her to cause a rockslide. Yellow split his weapon in half, creating two identical ones. They are short swords on one end and sais on the other end, with a trigger hanging out. He start swinging at the boulders and pull the triggers at one point to the blades fly with a chain attach to the end and continue to break the rocks before folding the spikes down on both parts to form twin guns and shoot them into dusts. "This may be out of thought, but what do you get out of this?" "Just the chance to be in the team of the strongest fighter so I could kill her when her guard's down to obtain her Teigue." Yellow has his head hung down, his hair covers his eyes as the woman fired a giant bullet at him, not noticing his guns charging a shot until he launch the disk shape bullet. It cut through the metal ball and releases a shower of bullets at her, making a human Swiss cheese while the gun landed on his hand. "If you have bonded with it more. Then you have known that Barrel Shots can change into any metal launching gun there is." Yellow took out a gaming device and play. "Let see if we have beaten the timer."

 **Near the lake**

Dark was sitting down, eyes closed and ears listening to music in his headphone as he opened one eye to see a cat came out of the bushes. "Neko…" Dark said before closing his eye, then a grenade was thrown at him before exploding. "For once you did something right you foolish cat!" The woman in the bushes laughed as she came out. A second later Dark was in front of her with Neko in one arm and a gauntlet covering the other, an inch close to her stomach. "Neko don't listen to you…" With a simple moment, the gauntlet becomes claws and he rip her in half. "...Because you aren't worth it." Dark walk away as the dead body was rotting away.

 **Trail to the center of the forest**

Akame and the rest of Night Raid were dashing to where Tatsumi is when Leone asks a question. "How do you know about these 'Buddy Gears', why do you have one, and who recreated something that is in par with the Teigu?" More than one, but Akame answers them anyway. "The Buddy Gear was created by Sage, a shinobi who was adopted by the former king and was to be the next ruler if he still living, I was one of his body guards and was given one for a reason. These weapons he created are more powerful than Shingu and flexible than Teigu, a perfect weapon that connect its user to its cousins to form a combo and has a sacrificing attack called 'Final Strike', it'll take parts of what makes you human to gain undefined power, yet you can still live a normal life with scars. Only Sage know how each react, but most of the Buddy Gear are lost on Death Night." They stop talking knowing about the demon that has awakened 2 years ago.

(Break)

 _Akame and Esdeath were walking down some stairs since the noise from the basement has woken them up, they are in their reviewing p.j. as they reach the bottom and peek through the open doorway to see Sage working on something. "Oh, did I woken you up?" "No Sage-kun,just that Akame- Chan and I feel like training at this time." Esdeath say while trying to hide the truth, though their p.j. did nothing to support her statement. "Oh, I thought the training you doing including a bed and a shower." The two girls blush a bit before Sage responded. "Just kidding, though I want to show you what I was working on." He leads the girls inside and they see all types of weapons. "These are my creations, the 'Buddy Gear' and they will help bring peace to the Empire_

(Break)

 **Center of the forest**

"All the traps are set, the moment boss got his opponent in a lock, I release my surprise and then take his teigu to become the new boss." "Yep, good plan, if you didn't betray your nakama." White said before moving his bladed ring through the trapper neck. "True art is the bonds of friends and family, meaning your traps are useless." His ring split into 6 feathers like piece with a inner ring that keeps them together as they become a shuriken, then they bend to become a shield. "Time to find new hosts for the gears."

 **With Tatsumi**

Tatsumi walk to the man in the scene and unsealed two cleaver like swords with them curve on top before attach them to the sword he carries with him. "So you're the boss of this attack." "That right, and you can't beat me even with a teigu because I have an unbreakable combo." The boss throw one end of a nun- chuckle at Tatsumi with the chain grows longer. Tatsumi dodge as the end of the nun- chuckle create a crater on where he once stands before he blocked it with his combined sword as it came at him in light speed, but was slide away by the force it carry. "Gravity Core is a Telugu that has the ability to change its weight thanks to a gravity shifting danger beast, while Time Stopper stop time. The two best weapons create an invincible force." Tatsumi dodge as much as he can but the weighted ball on the end of the nun- chuckle gets closer to him until it hit him squared on the chest before wrap around him then the boss throw the other end to the sky and try to slam it on Tatsumi until 5 people stop it with their weapons. "What took you so long?" "Dark here forgot that Neko can only be with whoever has her mate." Blue chuckle before ducking from a punch from a red eco cover fist. "Neko is... too foolish... to find one." "Well, let's show this idiot why it's a bad idea to attack the creator and king." All 5 eco figures enter Tatsumi as his hair become dye in 5 color. "What-" The enemy couldn't even finish a sentence because Tasumi punch him in the face. "Don't think you can escape!" He say while stomps his blue eco cover foot into the ground to create a wall ringing around them, causing the opponent to slam into it but not through. "I'm not holding back because you're weaker than me. Because the moment you get cocky is when you lose." Tatsumi say while he break his sword apart, the main blade on his mouth while the side blades on his hand before dashing at him. "You won't get me that easy." The Boss use Time Stopper to get an edge on the battle, but it seem not to work when he received three slashes. "The Buddy Gears wouldn't work at their creator and who he allied with." Tatsumi said as the yellow eco covering his chest and shoulders create energy bullets and fire at the enemy. "I'm not done yet!" He swing Gravity Core at Tatsumi, but two part of hands, one black and one white, block it as they was created by the light and dark eco covering his torso. "It time to finish you." Tatsumi said when he dash forward as the 5 eco energies mix and spiral together in an orb in his right hand. "5 Eco Style: Rasengan" He slam it against him as a blind light of colors cover everything in a 5m radius which the rest of Night Raid saw and hurry towards it.

When they arrive, the earth wall is gone and so is the body of the enemy forces and Tatsumi out of his eco armor. "Whoa, hey hunky, where are the people you fight?" "Probably turn to dust, thought look at all the weapons I found." He say as he point to the Buddy Gears, floating in the air. "I didn't know they can to that." "It because they only float when they found the perfect user." Akame stated as the cape wrap itself on Leone's waist, the gun strap it's slash on Mine, the gloves fit themselves on Lubbock's hands, the sash tie itself on Sheele, and the watch when to where the base.

"What just happen?" Leone ask not that she care since the cape act like a cool skirt. "The Buddy are link to you and any teigu or shigu you wield and begin to multiply your power with its own. But it has a limiter which only be remove if you use your Final Strike and survival any pain you received later on."

 **Later at the hideout**

"An incredible weapon that could stop time and it chose a disabled woman like me, talk about a lucky break Leone." Najenda say to the maned lioness. "Don't disturb me, you don't know how long I want to become this and take a catnap." "*sigh* I thought you would use it to prank everyone." "Even an idiot knows that this trick only work for noobies. Plus I thinking more the lines of kinky love." As she say that, shooting was heard from the shooting range. "Machine gun, gatling, cannon, rifle, sniper, duel pistols, shotgun.I think I'm in love again." Mine said as she test out Barrel Shots in the many forms it has as a gun. "If it can combine with Pumpkin, then I could have the strongest range weapon ever and be a famous gunner in the land!" She fangirl squeal while a few yards away, Lubbock has use the element coating of Elemental Strings combine with his Teigu to boost his wire weapons. "This is great, I wonder what other weapons from the books I read that needed an element I can copy now." In the hall Sheele was being clumsy as usual, but Arms Sash keep her steady with its ended supplies of arms. "Thank you, I hope you can help me more." She said as it continues to keep her balances.

Tatsumi was in his room getting ready for bed. "It was just pure luck that the enemies has them, too bad Gravity Core is stuck on heavy. Maybe one of them could free it in the future, until then I sure stay hidden for the safety of everyone." He slip under the bed and close his eyes to dream, but he didn't notice the hairline opening one his door, or that Akame was watching him. 'Is Tatsumi is really Sage-kun? If he is then those lights are from is eco. Maybe when I found solid proof I will feed my craves for love on you. Lucky Esdeath-chan let me calm him first, thought who else in Night Raid fell for his innocent charm?'


	5. Chapter 5

Shinobi Sage King 5: Kill the Betrayer

 **Disclaimer: only the story**

 **The next day**

"I thought that we only cook for ourselves, not the whole group." Tatsumi say as he and Akame were cooking in the kitchen. "Give me more of your meats Tatsumi or I will eat you alive." Leone say in her faunus form as she then stuff herself with tons of meats. Mine has a disgusted face on. "Leone, chew before swallow." Akame said to the blonde. "Mmmmh, mmmh." The cat girl says as she drinks some beer to wash down the meat. "Can I have more of your strawberries cake Tatsumi, they are delicious for a idiot." Mine said while Tatsumi just sweat drop at the comment. "Thanks, I guess. I learn a lot since my so call family don't even notice me." The red eyes girl stop right before taking a nibble knowing that the man she loves has face a similar past while Sheele cry. "That so sad, I hope we can heal your heart." "And if that doesn't work, I just make you drunk before popping your cherry." "I take that offer!" *bang* "Not for you!" Leone shouted at the greenette after socking him into the wall. "Now, now Leone-Chan, I believe Lubbock was just joking, right?" Bulat said with Lubbock respond with a thumb up. "Good because only the perfect man can dirty me in the inside."

"You guys should be heading out to your mission now and Akame, stop nibbling all the food!" Tatsumi shout at her before hit her with a wooden spoon. "Don't tell us what to do; you're a newbie not a big body." "Chill-lax 'O mighty princess, I just don't want you to get into trouble." Mine blush a bit by Tatsumi's caring tone. "F- Fine just finished with the chores while I'll take my new baby out for a field test." The group left leaving Akame and Tatsumi. "We better search for food."

 **A waterfall on the mountain**

"That was tiring." Tatsumi say while placing his basket on the ground as Akame do the same. "Our prey is large river tunas." Akame said as she only have a bikini on. 'If you haven't wear that on as you strip, I thought you are cheating on me while want to pound on you.' "You should really warn people first, thought the swim suit fit nicely on you." Akame blush at the comment before diving in and throw a bunch of tunas next to him. 'Overdoing it must, and then again she eats for 30.' Tatsumi says as he remove most of his clothes, but Akame saw something she know only one person could have, an oval scar with two circles at the edges was on Tatsumi's back. "Tatsumi, where did you get that scar?" 'Damn it, forgot to cover the back.' "I got it in a fight about a year ago, tons of pain its cause when I sleep on my back before. Anyways, let see who can get more tuna." Tatsumi jump in and the same number of fish was pile up.

 **Lunch**

"...So I punch the last one before his escape and manage to get a bunch of money. Hey Tatsumi, that fish taste awesome!" Leone said as she eats more than usual that Mine is a bit scared. "Akame, what wrong with Leone?" "Lionelle give her the ability of a lion and Beast Cloak release the animal spirit inside of her out so the two end up adding more animal behavior that appears in her human form." "I'm fine, just need to lock myself in my room during mating season or Tatsumi become tainted." Tatsumi hide behind Akame while Leone turn into a lion and nap on the ground. Later on Najenda told about a request from a dying woman who sells her body to pay for her request, her husband die by a cop framing him to cover a gang, the name Orge has Tatsumi grip his fist. "I do it!" He shouted which cause everyone to look at him. "Are you sure? He's not someone you should take lightly." Najenda explains, but she saw the eyes of a warrior as he respond. "He disgraces the code he was suppose to follow like former comrades I once battle with, so I want to be the one to bring his death." 'And because that sensei was the one who brought death to my second life.' "Okay, just don't do anything Leone will do naturally." "Hey!"

 **Gamel's HQ**

"Die you bastard!" "Gagh!" Leone has finish taking out the last of Gamel's men and saw Akame walking out of the room with heavy breathing. "Akame, are you okay?" "I'm fine; we need to get to the checkpoint." The red eyes raven haired girl dash out leaving her partner behind. 'Why do you always make me worry, sometimes I want to claim you before you do anything foolish but I think Tatsumi should be the one to do that to us. I wonder what his length is?' She ran off as well

As Leone meet up with Akame, she already has eaten half of her giant bento that Tatsumi has prepared for. "Woah, you must be really hungry. Everything ok?" "Just tired, couldn't sleep well because of lot of thought in my mind." Leone handed her medium bento to her. "You can have most of my, but I want all of your beer fried shrimps."

 **In the Capital**

'There he is.' Tatsumi was near his target and being to start his plan, he walk up to Orge. "Captain Orge, can I ask you for something?" "Say it brat." "I think it best if we go somewhere private because it personal." "Fine, have it your way." As they enter a dark alley, Tatsumi kneels into a begging position. "Can you please take me as your pupil?! My parents need money to pay for the barn!" Orge just turn around. "Start with going to the recruitment, plus do you think I would drop my guard." He pulls out his sword to block another that was thrown to him, but it was a decoy so that his arms were chopped off by the inner curve of the side blades Tatsumi summon. "How the great has fallen, and by the hands of the student you betrayed." "S-sage?" "So now you say my past name, though I'm feeling generous, any requests?" "Just one, protect my top student that I see as a daughter." "Your wish is my command." With his swords combined, Tatsumi decapitate one of his former sensei that betrayed him. He then hid in the shadow as some girl came. "Sensei! Whoever did this will pay in the hands of justice!" ''She must believe that the empire only does good things, I need to show her the truth if she wants to become a leader of true justice.' He shunned away, but didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes was watching him before disappear into smoke.

 **At the hideout**

"Mission complete!" Tatsumi said to Najenda before she gets close to his face. "You don't seem to be hit, but just in case Akame!" Said girl start stripping him. "Alright, let strip him naked!" Leone shouted as she joins in, Tatsumi stops her from removing his boxers as Akame look around his body to find any cut. "You know we suppose have a date before having love." Tatsumi stated with a smirks before Leone was rolling on the floor, laughing to death while Akame speak with a blushing face. "No cuts, no poisoning. Good job." "Boo, hoo, hoo, one of my teammate think I'm weak." Tatsumi fake cried before his head was pushed into two bouncy pillows. "There there Tatsumi, let your Onee-chan take the pain away." Leone say as her free hand slither down only to be caught. "Anyway Tatsumi, you are paired with Mine next." "Does that mean I need a butler suit?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shinobi Sage King 6: Kill the date

 **Disclaimer:** You know, for kids.

 **The capital**

"So we're shopping in store to get info, isn't it more of the other way around?" Tatsumi ask as he carries all the heavy bags while Mine only has one small bag. "Don't speak like that in the opening!" She whispers while Tatsumi just scarf. "I put a genjutsu around us that change our looks and sound so don't move like a maniac. By the way it an illusion." Mine just look away with a blush. "Perhaps you not totally useless after all." They stop to get food at a cafe while Mine said to act like a couple, thought she felt his muscles and gain a tiny crush. "Teach me how to form an illusion." Mine said when they found a table and Tatsumi look more surprised than he saw Bulat's old look. "Why?" "You are denying your superior's order!" "No, I just want to make sure you won't use it for selfish reason." "Oh, it just that I'm a genius sniper but can't do much if I'm not attacking from a distance, I thought you could teach me." MIne said bashfully then Tatsumi tap her forehead. "What are you do-" Before she could complant, something feel unlock from inside her and rush through her body. "Seems that your chakra coils are strong and healthy, must be because of using your Teigu in a almost daily basis that you can control the rush easier. Thought before we do jutsu, we need to know your control level." Tatsumi said as he place a leaf on her. "Focus our chakra on the leaf and try to keep it as long as you can,by the way it is made by your physical and mental energies mix just right." Mine did it it with ease but sigh when they walk again. "How long do I need to do it?!" She yells and Tatsumi just sigh. "You have tons of stamina with the control if you don't break a sweat, we can continue later for now." with that, she drops the leaf the moment they reach a crucification zone.

"I can't believe the emperor let's this happen, I'm going to spank that kid for not having any comment scent!" Tatsumi shout that Mine hit him on the noggin. "Come down, you going to make a scene, illusion or not." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we could cause a bit of chaos." Before Mine could say anything, the cross were destroyed with the prisoners escaping and all the guard within a 5k radius were knock out. "Come on, we need to act like the crowd or you can't be famous in jail." He said as he grab her hand and ran, and for the first time Mine smile cheerfully.

 **Mission zone**

"So there our target." Tatsumi said with a black eye. "Can't believe that Najenda hit me in the eye wit her metal arm." "Well if you didn't cause the chaos then we wouldn't be in trouble." Mine pointed out with pride, Tatsumi just sight. "Lucky I told that I'm planning on training everyone in learning jutsus or I would have been die. By the way, what it your element affinity?" MIne hold a paper that split in half. "Wind, nice, perfect for your sniping. And the target is block by innocent girls; think you can make the shoot genius sniper." "Ha, don't make me laugh." She aim and fire, getting a headshot as everyone else start attacking the bodyguards. **"Take that! There's no way I let you take Tatsumi away from me!"** Leone shouted in her Were form, punching and slash any enemies in her grabs. "These new strings will make legendary weapons of stories, so who going to help me test them out?" Lubbock said with many strings made elements weapons out and ready to strike. "I'm sorry,but my spare arms have a mind of their own." Sheele apologize while slicing men down with Extase while all the arms of Arm Sash has weapons and destroy everyone that hurt its partners. "I will bury you!" Akame screams as she kills each victim in her path with both Murasame and Plasma Blade while Bulat in Incursio attack with his massive spear.

 **Check point**

"Here you go." Tatsumi give Mine a gauntlet with holes in the front plate. "What this?" She asks and he explained. "There are jutsus that use sound to attack, since sound are what gives you away, I thought you want to mute the gunshot." Before Mine could respond, Tatsumi suddenly push her out of the way as one of the guards hit him hard. "Tatsumi!" Mine shout as the guard then focus on her. "Die for the empire!" "Barral Shots, duel pistols" She tries to shoot him down but he is quick and able to hit her when Tatsumi attack. "Impossible, you should be unconscious for at least an hour with that direct hit!" "Let just said I've been hit worse before." As the two faces off, Tatsumi manage to hit the guard multiple times without getting any in return. "Now Mine!" He said as he took hold of his opponent. "You're a genius sniper, so I'm betting everything on you." "You cocky newbie… I do as you like!" She grab pumpkin and fire at the guard, killing him instantly. "Seem like you have a little bit of courage. I'm can't help but be a little impressed by- you?" Tatsumi flick her forehead before pointing to his smoking hair. "You were to close for comfort, but you still learning how to be a team player." He said as he heals her with a healing jutsu. "So I won't hold a grudge for now." He smiles in a way that it warms her heart, but before any of them respond, a lion pound on Tatsumi. "Hey handsome, miss me." Leone said as she licks his face. "Get off of him you bimbo!" Mine shouted as she hit the now human Blonde. "Why, it not like you loves him or anything. Even so, he would choose my fun bun over your mosquito bites any day." Leone said as she pushes Tatsumi's head into her breasts, then Mine jump on her and the two smack arms at each other. Akame smile from a distance watching them. 'Tatsumi, how many girls will fell in love with you before you become king.'

 **In the Capital**

Two guards were searching for Orge's killer when they were decapitated by man. "It's seems like...The capital is a perfect place to live. I kill and kill and there is always more…happy happy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shinobi Sage King 7: Kill the Lie

 **Disclaimer:** There going to be lemon

 **Capital, night**

P-Please don't kill me!" A young woman pleaded, as the hand around her throat tightened. On the ground next to the woman, was the decapitated body of her boyfriend; his blood staining the road. "Such a naughty, naughty girl. It's all your fault for walking around at such a late hour." A malevolent voice said, its owner's fingers digging into the young woman's neck. "Didn't your parents ever warn you of the monsters that come out at night?" "I-I'll do anything you want! Please...Please just let me live..." The woman begged, as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "O ho, you'll really do anything?" The mysterious man asked, causing the young woman to rapidly nod her head. "Well, I oh so love to talk, why don't you entertain me?" "W-We can talk! I'll talk with you as long as you want!" The woman exclaimed, as she felt the man's grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly. The woman thought she might finally be in the clear...that was until the man asked his first question. "What's it feel like to have your head chopped off?" The man asked, earning a confused look from the young woman. "Does it hurt? Or do you feel absolutely nothing?" In the blink of an eye, a large blade extended from the man's arm and sliced clean through the woman's neck. The woman didn't even feel the blade hit her skin, before her lifeless body fell to the ground. "I guess you really don't feel anything." With a twisted smile the man dropped the woman's decapitated head. "Mmmm, how utterly delightful! I just can't seem to help myself!"  
 **Base, the next day**

"Our target is the rumoured serial killer, he beheaded people in the night." Najenda said with Lubbock follow. "There is only one person that could cause this, Zank the beheader." Tatsumi just sigh. "I heard that he was an executor before he lost his mind, as well as having a Teigu." "Look who smart." Leone groped on him before Mine hit her with a giant fan. "Don't seduce him into you." "Why, do you love him?" "Of course I don't!" As the two argue, Najenda list the teams. "...and Akame and Tatsumi are the last team, Zank will probably strike at night so wait until then."

 **Capital, night**

'I can do this, just ask Tatsumi if he is Sage, and then slap him for not telling me that he was alive since Death Night.' Akame thought before turn to face Tatsumi, only for him to be not there. "No, not again."

 _(Break)_

" _Hurry Esdeath, the smoke is increasing!" Akame shouted as the two races on horseback to save their lover. "Don't worry, he can hold out long enough, plus only close ones can know his full strength." They received a warning signal thanks to the seals they hold with themselves and their chakra training with Sage. As they got to the hidden cabinet, flames as 3 feet has burned everything. "No…" They got off the horse and knees as tears travel down their faces. "NO…." Just then, the horse was eaten by a horde of danger beasts and they eyed on the women who face them. "No! DIE!" After the black hair and bluenette has destroyed all in a 1K radius, new flash the empire and that night was call Death Night for the death of not just the prince, but as well for a chunk of hope for a bright future._

 _(Break)_

 **Northern country**

"Ah!" Esdeath woke up after dreaming about that night. 'Why would I dream of that, unless…' She looks past the window. 'Akame, if you found him then please protect him.'

 **Capital**

'Where is she?' Tatsumi thought as he runs around the streets. 'I thought she could never leave the nations, but anything can happen.' Tatsumi stop at a wide open street and saw her, and orange hair girl dress between a tomboy and a cutie girl. Having a orange jacket with black outline and a crimson red mini-skirt and flaming orange-black stocking, she wear long sleeve gloves that are fingerless and metal plated and sandals that has spikes on the shin guard. Two large and long katanas was attach to the back of the unzipper jacket as a bra figure was shown through the chain mail, as well as having many shinobi packs on her waist and legs. 'Naruko…" Tatsumi thought as he walk to her, then block a slash from Zank. "How do you know?" Zank said with force as Tatsumi sigh in relieve. 'Just an illusion, meaning see still can't find me.' "That for me to know and for you to death for." Tatsumi place his main sword into his mouth while summon his side blades before the two clashes blades. Tatsumi was on the offensive and use moves that are unpredictable, but Zank was able to keep up with ease. "That eye piece on your head, it's a teigu." Tatsumi say while backing off. "Bingo! It's the teigu, Spectator. One of it's five abilities is to cast illusion and the other is to reads minds, and don't even bother clearing your mind cause I can see the future." Zank said before laughing creepy. "No one can prediction my movements that easily!" Tatsumi throw his right blade at Zank before dashing in, the ex-executor manage to redirect the flying sword upward before blocking the two sword swing, but Tatsumi let go of the one in his left hand only to catch it with his right and slash the guts while his left was up with chakra strings connect it to the blade in the sky before bringing it down and completed a cross slash. "You can only predicted attacks that needed my body, not any indirect shoots." Tatsumi continues to repeat the action in different form but soon Zank was blocking him as his eyes bleed a bit. 'Is he forcing himself to use abilities at once? Gha!' Tatsumi was stab in the gut, but jump back to avoid any more damage. He go into the defense with one hand on his wound while the other block all strikes. 'I need a game changer, now!' Just then, Akame jump from above and attack with Murasame out. Zank hop away only for a stone dome to cage him in while Tatsumi and Akame stare at each other.

"Akame, let me-ghat" She punch him in the guts as tears form in her eyes. "We thought you were gone, that our future is destroyed… Yet why didn't you come back to us?!" Tatsumi wipes away the tears with one thumb before lightly kiss her on the lips. "You know why, and as of how, it's because I always have an escape route. Now let's defeat this executor." He then lower the dome and combined his swords together before the two strike as one. 'Create illusion, read minds, predict attacks from body movement, long range 360 vision, hidden 5th abilities, Thank you Sage.' Akame thought as she read the hand signals Tatsumi form with his free hand. The two were able to push Zank back, but he still able to cut them. Tatsumi was catching his breath when he saw someone who Akame was searching. 'Shock about the illusion could be a problem, need to get her before she strike.' Focusing blue eco energy to his feet, Tatsumi touch Akame's back as she slash the illusion of her sister as well as Zank who block at the last second. "What the-!" Is the only thing he say as his blades crack and break by Murasame cover in red eco energy. "Can you hear the voices now?" She said since she heard the executor screaming about the voices inside of him. "No… thank you for ending it." He said as the poison reach his heart and kill him. Tatsumi grab Spectator then hold Akame. "Don't worry, I have met with Kurome and have prepare something to counter the effects of the drug she be taking with lowering her take-in thought-" He was slap in the face before he could finish. "That was for causing our heart to broke, and this is for staying alive these years." She slam her lips into his deeply then separate before a lion was able to pounds on them, only to be push aside by a wind bullet. "Don't think about spoiling him Leone, I don't want him to become a pervert like Lubbock!" Said cat girl just smirk. "You just jealous of my melons compare to your mosquito bites." The two argue again while Bulat tell them to hurry since soliders are coming.

 **H.Q.**

'Akame knows who I am, will she tells the others because I don't want to leave to keep them save. Hme, they feel like a family to me.' Just before Tatsumi prepare to pack, Akame has wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. "I miss you Sage-kun." "Me too Akame-chan, but can you call me Tatsumi, it my new name for my new life." "Okay Tatsumi, but you always be a Maelstrom to your love ones. But could you do me something tonight?" Tatsumi feels nervous for some reason. "Okay, what is it?" "Well, Esdeath and I made a promise to each other that if you were alive, you would make us your even if we have to force you. We both just want to die without regret and-" She was stop when he kiss her. "I understand, just be sure you want this because there is no turning back." Akame nodded before the two kiss again, this time their tongues enter each other's mouths as if they fight for domains. Soon enough, they break apart as Akame remove her blouse and show her red bra cladded C-cups to her lover as the article of clothes was drop to the ground. Tatsumi help out by unbuttoning the skirt and have it fall to the floor, her red panties has a stain as if she was a bit wet before. Seeing Akame was shy, Tatsumi took out his vest and shirt cause her to glader at his rock out abs, before he could remove his pants, she has press her chest into his, both feeling each other out. "Akame… I miss you so much." "Me too, Tatsumi…" As they make-out again, the pants was removed and Akame grind Tatsumi's groin by instance as it become hard. She part lips as she move down and place her hands on his rod before rubbing it up and down, causing Tatsumi to moan. Thinking she did something right, she continued to rub it until it reaches it highest length. 'Wow, I didn't think it would be that large.' Akame thought as she remove her underwear. which cause Tatsumi to stare at her beautiful, meanwhile Akame remove his boxer, causing the rod to pop up and the balls to jiggle bit before she place her womb over it. "Are you ready for this?" "Yes, I have no regrets of what I'm about to do." She down drop causing him to enter her but the speed was slow for the rest of the way until they reach the barrier. "Last chance to stop." "Do it." He pierced through for her freighting stare and she squeaked in pain as he stop so she can recover. "I'm okay now." She started to pull up to the tip before pushing down which cause them both to moan as she continues it a bit faster each time. Soon enough, Tatsumi thrust up when Akame bounce down which increases the pleasure. "Faster, faster Tatsumi, make me feel the most pleasing moment!" "You're so tight Akame, I need more drive!" He more his hands to her breasts and begin to grope them, twisting the nibbles with two fingers each as she throw her arms behind him and peel skins with her nails while the two lock tongues when continues making love. "I'm getting close!" "Me too, and I want it all inside!" They both release at the same time and it overflows out and on the sheet, the two lay down on the bed as Akame cuddle on Tatsumi's chest as he breath into her hair. "I glad I place soundproof seals before or else everyone will be awake. Do you want to continue or rest up for tomorrow my black kunoichi?" "I think I could go for two or three more times."

Unknown to them, there was a hairline of a opening on the door, and Leone was watching them as she please herself. One hand groping her boobs while the other fingered down below. 'You may have gotten him first Akame, but I still want my turn.'

 **Northern country**

"Oh yes." Esdeath was playing with herself where a feeling has pass through her. 'Akame, did you found Sage?' She thought as she looks through the window in the night.

 **Capital**

"Where are you Sis?" A girl look similar to Akame thought as she was about to grab more candies from a giant bag when she stops. 'No, Onii-chan say not to eat more than three per meal if I want to stay alive.' She reaches into her pocket and took out a green pill before swallowing it. "It tastes so good for a medicine… wish you're here Onii-chan, then you keep Sis here with us forever.'


	8. Chapter 8

Shinobi Sage King 8: Kill the Dream Warning

 **Disclaimer:** The past will repeat itself if forgotten

 **Morning, Tatsumi's room**

Light brighten the room as Tatsumi open his eyes to see him and Akame together in their birthday suits, remembering last night. "Hey Akame, wake up or I have to leave you." Said girl open one of her eyes and nuggle her head on his chest. "Morning, so how are you going to take me back to my room?" "I master my own Space-Time jutsu and can use it without a marker. Just gather your clothes before hand." After the simple task, Tatsumi did the hand signs for his jutsu. "Eco Sage art: Time Warp Jutsu" A ring of energy appear with Akame's room as she walk through. 'Hm, so someone is outside wait for something.' Tatsumi thought as he got dress and open the door to see Leone out in the hall with her back on the wall. "Hey handsome, had a pleased night?" 'More than you think.' "Yes I do, my bed was very comfy." They were then greeted by Akame, who was coming out of her room. "Good morning." Leone was shock as the other two greet each other before passing by. 'I don't know how it happen, but I knew those two make love last night. Ninja always knows how to do the impossible.' "Aaaaayyyyyhhhhh!" *boom* "Look like Tatsumi saw Mine changing."

 **Shooting field**

*Bang, Bang, Bang* "Whoa, still mad at me?" "What do you think?" Mine keep shooting at target with a rifle as Tatsumi use a pistol. "I'm sorry okay. What can I do to make it up to you!?" She stop shooting and respond. "Buying me a dress is a start, as well as teaching me another jutsu." "How about I help become a sensor, this way you can detect any target within your range. Thought it very hard." "Just tell how already." And the lesson begin.

 **An hour later, spar field near the base**

Tatsumi and Akame were sparing with wooden swords. They were in the Zone until Tatsumi has to duck went Leone miss punching on him. "What you doing Leone?" Akame said with a bit of K.I. which the cat shake it off. "Since he's training Mosquito Bites in using Katora, I was thinking about learning it too." "First, it chakra, second if you do as I say then yes." Tatsumi couldn't respond fast enough went his head was in between her melons again. "Sure thing Hunky, just if you tame me."

 **Another hour later, near the forest**

"Come at me with your Teigu on." Tatsumi said as Leone was surprise. "You do realize that 'no one' has defeated a Teigu." "That because no one was as strong as me." "Okay, don't blame me." Activating Lionel, Leone dash forward to hit Tatsumi only for him to step to the side. "You fight aggrievedly which is great for a brawer, but you need to guess any dodges your opponent might and will take." "Don't be a coward and only dodge!" Leono pick up the pace and attack in fury but Tatsumi just slightly push them aside. "Increase your speed may make it difficult to dodge, but the lack of control cause it to be redirected." He then jump back and take a stands while focus his chakra on his muscles. "But the main weakness is your Tengu's special rapid healing only works if it the damages are major." He did a palm strike on her shoulder and pain force her to stop to hold it. "What the heck? This won't healing!" "That because it's an impact attack, you can't heal something that didn't get physical damage but you seem to handle it well then most opponents I did to." Tatasumi start to heal the bruise with a healing jutsu when Leone lend her cheek into his palm. *Purring* "That the spot, you really know how to turn a girl on." "O-okay…" Tatsumi back away.

 **Dream**

'Hm, where am I?' Tatsumi thought as he look around in the mist. "Danger is coming…" He turn toward the voice to see an indigo/black mixes haired girl with amp assists in both level and muscled but lean limbs with a thin waist that is tone, but the weirdest things are the curse seal mark spreading from two points of her body and her eyes. The left is the Tensigan while the right is the Rinnegan. 'No, I thought they were dead. Could it be that they are hiding back in the Nation?' "The Akatsuki has found your new home Naruto-kun, or should we say Tatsumi-kun." She then hold his cheek gently while smile. "We chose to be able to combine whenever thank to that snake bastard, because we always do anything to help you." She kiss him on the lips before she began to faint out. "Promise us you will rescue us the moment you have a chance." "I promise Hinata-chan and Satsuki-chan, I thought I lost you but I won't let you down again." "We know, plus say hello to your other girlfriends for us."

 **Bed, midnight**

'I can't believe they are still alive, well it just another reason why I need to get my kingdom back."

 **Cave in the Element Nation**

"Do you think he received the message Suki-chan?" "Of course Nata-chan, now let's do it right now. Looking at him makes me really horny. ~"


	9. Chapter 9

Shinobi Sage King 9: Kill the Waiting

 **Disclaimer:** Just the story, remember.

 **Morning**

*Yawn* Tatsumi woke up to see Sheele napping on his leg as he look at her sleeping form. "Tatsumi will be… working with me today… It's seems. Let's get " 'An air head, yet I sensed massive K.I. cage inside. Perhaps she born only to kill but I believe that she still can live a normal life with friends by her side.' As Tatsumi was getting dress, the rest of Night Raid discuss about the arrangement. "I'm wondering if it's really smart to put Sheele-san in charge of Tatsumi." Lubbock said as the boss respond. "Beside learning from a expert, I have a hunch that Tatsumi will help each one of us in a way." She expect them to said something of her coolness, But got nothing. "Anyway, I got dibs nexts!" Leone said in her faunse form.

 **River**

"Whoa, swimming with heavy armor is tough for most people, but I could manage." Tatsumi said as he got out of the water to see Sheele practicing her chakra control. "Seem like you're a pro at this." "thank you Tatsumi-san, since I couldn't do much work." She then explain on how she mess up each chore. "Well, I think Mine deserve the last one for her rudeness, lucky she tone down. Thought I notice you didn't seem to be happy about me joining in the first place." "Ehhh~, I get the feeling there was reason, but I forgotten." "All well, let forget about it." "But still, allow me to apologize- ah! Oh no, my glasses!" It fall off as she bow and try to grab it. 'Cute.' "Sorry to ask, but how did you become part of Night Raid. "Well, it a long story..." She explain her past night to when she did her first kill easily without regret and what happened afterward with her realise the loose screw. "Not long after that… i was scouted by the Revolutionary army to carry out assassinations in the capital." tatsumi think on how Scheele become so skill without knowing before. "It seem like most of your balance is in killing, though I think there a way to spread in." He grab an apple and a knife and hand her the blade as he back away. "Someone is going to kill you and you need to cut him into slices without the core!" He throw the apple at he and she slice it apart with the core remove. "What just happen?" She ask only for a slice to be in her mouth. "Just you cutting a apple, and somehow you remove the skin as well." he said with the skin bouncing up and down hanging on his hand. "I help you with your birth default so you won't feel bad for yourself for something you don't have control of." Tatsumi walk away eating apple slices as Scheele blushed. 'He willing to help me live a normal live. Am I having feelings for him?"

 **Several days later**

Tatsumi, your wounds are pretty much healed, right?" "Yes Najenda-sama, why you ask?" "The Teigu we took from Zank… I want you to try using it." Tatsumi grab the Teigu and place it on. "I know only one could could be use per person, but can anyone use more?" "Only if you have the blood of the first true king or the Buddy Gear's Final Strike can let you." Akame stated. "Anyways, there was nothing about it in the book. But it's a teigu after all, so I'm curious to see what it does…' "it has the ability to read minds, right? Try reading me." 'Maybe he could become stronger with one, I'm hungry.' "You want to eat my special meat dish tonight." _"Exactly, amazing!"_ "No. he still hasn't active it's ability yet." "Mind reading, body prediction, memory view and illusion, that four out of five so try to use the last one." 'Don't want him to read my thoughts.' Mine said as Tatsumi focus only to see her, Akame, and Sheele in their underwear. 'Only a pervert could thought of this.' "Well, do you see anything?" Mine ask as she got in close. 'Need to look at something else.' He to the side to only see Leone naked since she wears so little and blood flow out of his nose. "Whoa, this is the first time someone is rejected by nosebleeds." She said as he grab and toss the Teigu to Lubbock. "That thing was planning on turning me into an underwear pervert!" Tatsumi then face Leone. "And you really cover up more Oneeko." Within minutes, Mine kick Lubbock in the face before giving the Teigu back to Najenda while Leone pound on Tatsumi. "Oohh! You seen my body, so now you have to marry me.~ Perhaps I should tease you more." She was about to pull her boob tube top down but Akame separated them. "Leone…" Said girl was slam into the floor by a big metal arm.

"Anyways, I will sent this to the Revolutionary army HQ to be analyze for the meantime, why don't you study those that are with us." She handed him a book about every know Teigu and he skedle a bit. "Wow, I wonder which one is the strongest." *Silent* "From all the pro and con for each one, I believe that the ice manipulate Teigu us the strongest." Then Tatsumi remember some rumor. "I heard that she was in the northern tribes and carries a shield that became a lance." "Titan Skin." Everyone starr at Akame. "A shield that repair itself in it default form and needs something for a pole as it morph into a lance head." "I don't want to know how she got that." Lubbock said. "Anyways, I bet if you have a Teigu that brings back the deads then it like the forbidden jutsu." Silent again. "What do you mean hot stuff?" (Chibi moment) "Well image this, Mine is dead for a reason and Sheele use the forbidden jutsu on Leone to bring Mine back. Leone will be die and Mine become a zombie of short." "Ha, there's no way mosquito bites could cover my body." "Stop calling me that!" "If Sheele were to die later, then Mine will stay alive forever." "Oh, poor me." "But if her true love, Akame, would be able to get Mine to be free from regret of sort, then the jutsu is release." *bam* "Don't think about that!" "But if that didn't work that Akame then use another forbidden jutsu and both her and Mine's soul into the shinigami's belly forever." "Creepy." "But Najenda found and wear the shinigami mask and cut her belly to free all the souls. And now all the ghost girl are attacking me."

 **Outside**

Sheele found Tatsumi sitting in front of the grave of his pasted friends. "Tatsumi, you're still awake…" "Yeah, just feeling down since I can't help them one more time. I mean they're the reason why I'm still alive since I was found outside the village when I first escape the place I once called home. I will change the empire and save my baby sister if it means dying so please help me make sure everyone survive in the end." Tears form out of his eyes as Sheele hug him. "Tatsumi, it's okay to let it out. We keep this a secret to everybody else." "Thanks Sheele-chan for everything you did for me." As Tatsumi head back, Sheele just smile brightly. _'No, thank you for giving me more ways to be useful.'_

 **Northern Tribe**

"Disgusting." Esdeath kick the hero's head into mush as she heads back to her room. 'The hero of the North is nothing more than a fool, there's only two people that could bested me in battle.' She lay across her bed and hug a stuff chibi doll of someone she loves. 'Sage-kun, if you still out there then please show me a sign.

 **Forest**

*Thump* trees and danger beast are falling as two strangers wearing black cloak with red clouds and straw hats on their hat, one of them has bandages wrap around what could be a sword. "Hey Itachi, how much longer do we need to fight these monsters before we find that brat?" "Soon Kisame, I already found his chakra signaler."


	10. Chapter 10

Shinobi Sage King 10: Kill the Crime Boss

 **Disclaimer:** You must own it.

 **Street**

"Hello Leone!" Many people greet the lioness in her human form as she and Tatsumi was walking by. "A little famous here, huh." "Yep, it's my hometown after all. Was born and raised here! I made a name for myself working at a local massage parlor…" The cat girl said as she lead on him and stroke his chest. "Maybe later I can show you some of my erotic style~" She whisper into his ear, but he notice something. "Maybe when there's no one chasing us." He said as she notice the group of men after her blood for the bills she didn't pay. "Well, we better run."

 **Imperial Palace**

"Are you okay your majesty?" One of the servant said as the emperor was looking sluggish. "That alright, I just need to rest for an hour before continuing my duty. Have no one enter without my saying." As he enter his room, smoke was covering the prince and a girl around the same age. "Oooh, that fatso think he can use me to rule the empire. Good thing Onii-chan left a message in my head before he disappear." She remember it as it was yesterday.

 _(Break)_

" _Hello?" The young princess who disguise herself as a boy by her parents was in a sewer tunnel as she walk forward to where the noise was. She then saw a older boy blacksmithing a sword, only to stop and ad greet her. "Hello there little sis." He extent his fist to her and she was afraid that it a trap but bump fist. Memories of her as a baby who play with a boy that has red and blond hair, the same boy fighting in a burning house only to dye his hair and hide in a village until he has recover most of his strength and head to his kingdom. "Onii...chan? Onii-chan!" She hug him and cry, thinking that she has no family left. "There, there, Natsumi, your big super brother will save our home. Just find the box hidden in the floor under the bed of our parents and train to be a awesome Kunoichi, I help you in your mind for a week then you on your own. Find info on the master plan of the fatso and send it with the falcon summons the moment you could."_

 _(Break)_

*tap tap* A sparrow was tapping on the glass as Natsumi open the window and remove the piece of paper on the leg, then unseal the scroll inside and read. "Yes! I going to send a clone to meet up with him."

 **Street**

"Okay, I lost the lion and I can't find the park to meet my sister. Can it get any worse?" "Oh my. My justice sensor is acting up! You there! Can I help you with something?" "Oh, are you something to me?" Tatsumi said to a chestnut girl with a doll like dog. "I am Seryuu of the capital guard forces. A warrior of justice!" 'An Imperial guard? She look too young at the moment.' "Kyuu~~nn kyuu~n." The dog said as Seryuu check on him."Are you hungry Koro-chan? Just hang in there a little longer, okay?" Tasumi look at the dog more closely. "The Teigu 'Hecatonchires' I hear about a rumor that it has a mate somewhere." "Really?" Just then, a cat jump on Koro and cuddle it. "Stupid cat, leave Koro-chan alone!" "Neko aka Ligertah Primal. A buddy Gear build for Hecatonchires as his mate, she tense to hug him even being seconds apart for her love is stronger that the world. And he don't mind one bit." Seryuu was shock at the fact. "I'm sorry Neko-chan, you just miss Koro-chan so much!" She then hug Tatsumi. "Thank you for solving this problem I have, thought what is a Bubby Gear?" "I don't know for sure, but there was a lost related to the king and build these weapons that helps Teigu users have better control or something. Listen, I'm meeting someone that help with my research of the Buddy Gears. Can you point me to the park?" "Even better I'll show you the way since it close to my patrol path!" After a bit of how she got Koro, Seryuu left with her two partners and head back to patrol as Tatsumi sat on a bench as the girl next to him has handed him half of her ice pop. "It finally nice to meet you in person little sis." "I'm just a clone Onii-chan, Boss can't leave so suddenly." "Still, You can remember everything so let enjoy it now." He hug her with one arm and they stay like this until dawn.

 **Night**

"So this is the Red District huh…? It definitely makes your heart beat faster." Tatsumi said as he and Leone scout the area. "That straight-forwardness is cute of cute, kid." "Said the woman with little clothing." The lioness active her Teigu and run to her faunse form. "Alright! Changing into this form always gets me excited!" "So, a sneak dash os what we're going?" "You got that right! So let see if you can catch up." Leono dash through the roofs until she reach the room above the target as tatsumi was next to her in a flash. "Did you just teleported?" "Yep, left a mark on your back as an anchor for the technique and boom, I be there in a flash." Leono look inside the back of her boob tube and saw the mark in the center of her back. "I alway wanted a tattoo, thought more on the chest.""Hey, over here." She went to the man that has mark her and saw a bunch of girls drugged to sell service, then one of them was hit for being broken. "The one he just hit… was someone I knew from the slum… They make me sick… let's put an end to their business. Permanently!" "And make them pay 100x folded." *boom* The two make a scene as Tatsumi was in his Anbu suit when the men decided to expand. "The only place you two are going… IS HELL!" "Intruders! Kill them!" Many guards attack them, but Tatsumi slash a huge chunk of them in half. "Our targets are the drug smuggling ring leaders… but you are also share their guilt… so you can all die together." With one punch, Leone took out the remains as the two boss were scared with one aim his gun. "D...don't fuck with me! If you think I'm going down that easily, you've got another-" "You can beg the king of hell for forgiveness!" Tatsumi slice one in halves as Leone grab the other by the throat as he please for his life. "We want nothing because we're nobodies, so go to hell." She said as she was in her were form as she destroyed him with a punch. 'Therefore disposing society's trash suits us just fine.

 **Park**

"So is there a doctor that can heal the girls, nee-san?" Tatsumi ask Leone as they walk back to base. "Yep, he may not be skill but he has a thing for young girls." "You got a kind heart you know, cause there still hope in them that they will be saved in one way or another." LEone felt a heartbeat as her face was blushing. 'He just getting better and better.' "...Tatsumi. I've thought this about you from the beginning but *lick* when you make that face… it's really cute… and turn me on." He push her away as he rub the ear she lick on. "Don't do that without a care." "Well,you have mark me, so it fair if I mark you back." She then turn into a lion and gave the true king for a ride. "I know about what you and Akame did a few nights ago, so I going to ask her if she want to share you." "Just don't anything dumb." 'The Akatsuki has found where I was all these years. My only hope is to get everyone ready for the final fight for the empire.'

 **Another park**

*boom* "Damn it Itachi, you said he didn't know we're here!" "I thought so too Kisame, seem like the jinchuuriki has a different power inside of him." The two akatsuki said as they were facing the 5 guardians. "You have to defeat us if you want the king's life!"


	11. Chapter 11

Shinobi Sage King 11: Kill The Ambush

 **Clock Tower**

"Sheele!" Mine yell at her friend who was about to be shallow. 'I'm happy… that I was able to become useful in the end…' Just then, a white blur kick Koro in his Berserk mode and carry the upper half of the girl. "Whoa, that was close. Hold on as I heal you." White said with an ANBU mask on as Light Eco flow through Sheele's body. "Don't forget the other half, and some strings from some guards I knock out for sewing her back." Blue zoom in with the legs as Light begin surgery. Seryuu was getting angry at the new fighters. "Who are you?!" "We're just the five Guardians of the True King, and this empire is nothing but a ticking time bomb for all." Blue said as he has hit some spots on Mine's body which helps her bones heal perfectly. "Incoming!" 5 more join in the field as Red block Kisame from a sword strike and Yellow shoot at Itachi. "Anyone… hurt?" Dark ask. "They were in critical wounded but I was able to heal her in time for Blue to take them back home." Light said as Red had create an earth wall with a stomp to split them apart. "We are in the clear, everything ready." "I did the best I can, but she won't be walking for a month at least. The other need to wait until her bones are heal in a week." Light said as he has Blue carry Sheele in his arms while Mine ride on the back. "I get them home before bedtime, later." He vanishes in a blue blur as the rest follow behind.

"Damn, they got away! So what do we do now?" Kisame said as Samehada begin to tore bites out of Koro which make it harder for him to heal by his man-made chakra coil. "Koro!" Seryuu try to get to her Teigu, but Itachi use a Genjutsu to scan her mind with his sharingan. "Why are you getting in the way?!" She tries to kick him but he dodges with ease. "Our mission is to capture the one who have the tailed beasts, but your empire is nothing but evil and chaos. The True King is the only one that can show you the path to true justice if we didn't kill him first."

But just before anyone could see, a cat like beast try to slash Itachi into pieces, but a bunch of crows replace him as he got to his partner. "Kisame, we need to go before reinforcement come." "Fine, this battle was getting boring anyways." They left as Koro turn back to normal while the beast was actually Neko as she carries her mate to their owner. "Thank you Neko for for being there for us, and sorry for chasing you away." Seryuu said as she pets her new partner. 'Daddy did say he betrayed the True King and want judgement on him by him, but he has dies before then. Unless it was him who did it then I will kill them.'

 **The way to the base**

Blue continue to run as Mine ask him something. "Why are you helping us?" "The King said so, he will show himself when it time or a certain Teigu saw him." They went through the traps as to get everyone attention as they stop on the front. "What the- a guardian?" Najenda

was speechless as she saw something that only a few had seen only when that person was alive. "Hey Akame, who's that?" "He's the Blue Guardian of the five that protect the true King. His existence shows that the King is still alive." They were surprise at the news but Blue left in a blur. "It seem like Ecstasy was left behind to stay light, let just hope some idiot thought of bring it here to defeat us." Tatsumi said as he carries Sheele in. "I'm going to check for any inner damage before heading to bed, then help them recover bit by bit."

 **By the cliff toward the capital**

"I'm home, capital." Esdeath said as she was on a danger beast. 'I wonder what new.'


	12. Chapter 12

Shinobi Sage King 12: Kill your Regrets

 **Disclaimer:** only when you quit is when you lose.

"Gaah.." Tatsumi and Leone has kill two men before the shinobi hear something. "Daddy?" "Genjutsu: False Memory" The boy that live here suddenly freeze. "Hey Tatsumi, what did you do?" "Well Kitty, I make him think that he saw his father at death's doorstep and was told that the empire was the one that kill them. I also got him to go to Revolution camp with a clone transform as one. Let's go before we get caught." After reaching the mountain range, Tatsumi clean his blade as tears forms. "No matter I do, it always end with dead of someone. Is there even true peace?" *glomp* Leone push his head into her chest. "What going on in your head?" "He, he, I just worry about the far off future. Thought how did you join Night Raid?" "Well you might want to get comfy because it will take a while to tell." After telling her story, Tatsumi have a thought in his head. "So what will you do after the Prime Minister is dead?" "... I not really sure, maybe start a family after exploring the land and taste all the alcohols there is." Leone said as her hands were aiming south but was grab.

"Feisty, aren't you." "I got permission and now the time, unless you want me to go all beast." "Perhaps next time." He then pll her as they roll down a slope into a field of flowers blooming. "A better place don't you think." "Just do it already." Tatsumi start by removing the boob tube before he sucks each of her melons by the pit. "Aaahhhh~~ you really know how to treat a gal like me." Leono said as she removes the top clothing off the male as she grinds on him before. "Thought I want a turn to to suck something meaty." She took off the pants and boxer before stare at her prize after pushing him down. 'Oh my- He So Big!' She begins to wrap her tongue on his rod before stuff it into her mouth before bobbing up and down. She stretched her tongue to lick the balls before her head was push down. "Here comes the load." Tatsumi release the climax into her throat as she was in a pleasure state. 'So good,~ and I still being filled.~' *slap* Her buttock was slapped as Tatsumi begin to slip out and rise. "You being a naughty kitty, time for your punishment." He continues the slapping as he removes the stipper pants Leone wear before she turns around and wag her bottom. "If I going to be treated like an animal, I may have act like one." She said before she felt the penetration inside her. "More~!" "At your command." He continued his assault.

 **The next day at the Castle**

"Esdeath, may you stay before heading to your duties." The prince says before the Prime Minister gain a strange feeling. "Just her, you are not needed Prime Minister." "Of course my lord." As the evil fat man left, Natsumi release her jutsu and hug the captain like she was her sister. "Nice to see you little sister." "You too. Thought you can't believe the great day I have." She told her about meeting Tatsumi and Night Raid dealing with the betrayers. "And with my search I declare that fatso did it." "I always know he invoid, but now I want to see my king." "And I know how."

 **Night at the base**

"Akame-san, can I ask you something?" Sheele said in a wheelchair to the girl the was cook. "You still need to wait for them to be done." "It not about dangos, I just wondering if you have a crush on Tatsumi-san." "...Why?" "It just that he has help me found ways to be useful that I may have fallen in love, I just want to make sure I don't hurt anyone because of my selfishness." Sheele was expecting a hit or being yell at, but Akame just pat her head. "Tatsumi is someone that care for others, plus he can have more than one lover. I can't say why but he won't reject you." "Thanks, thought the meat is on fire."


End file.
